Scarlet Cherry Blossom
by ShiokuXRose
Summary: IXS Sequel to A Mini Christmas Story,Caught doing something illegal,Sakura is forced to become a missingnin,join Akatsuki,reveal secrets,uncover secrets,need to hide new secrets.Akatsuki is after a God.The god happens to be related to their newest member.
1. Tradegy Falls Upon Konoha!

**Scarlet Cherry Blossom**

By: ShiokuXRose

**This could count as a sequel to 'A Mini Christmas Story' so hope you all like it! XD Enjoy!!! Oh, and sorry if my grammar and tense is bad. I totally hate those and suck at them. And I don't have grammar and spell check! I have WordPad LOL!**

**Disclaimer: It's at my profile so I don't have to keep on typing it! (Yes, It's troublesome!) **

**Some things that I did not mention in the story above- Sakura is an ANBU. Sasuke is a genin (Haha! Because he was betrayed as a genin) and 20, killed Orochimaru because he later found out that Orochimaru has no intentions to kill Itachi after taking his body. Naruto is still Naruto, 19 yrs old, and ANBU. Kakashi is still Kakashi. Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba are Jounin. Shikamaru is ANBU strategist (fit for him!). Neji is ANBU captain. Tenten and Lee are ANBU. This story takes after the time skip, so there are some dead characters like Asuma. Tenten and Neji are married (I hope you like that pairing, if not, don't worry it's minor). Ino and Shikamaru are dating (again, if you hate this pairing, it's minor). Naruto and Hinata are dating (finally Naruto is not dense to notice that Hinata loves him and actually asked her out! again, if you hate this pairing, it's minor.) Of course this story is ItaXSaku!**

**Enough of my rambling, now on with the story!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Text

_Thoughts_

**Flashback/ Inner Voices**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Scarlet Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter I- Tradegy Falls Upon Konoha**

"WHAT!?" Tsunade yelled. "Is that really true?" It's only New Year's Day, and trouble has already started.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Someone saw Sakura-san heal an S-class criminal, recognized as Uchiha Itachi. What are you going to do about this? This could be bad, since Uchiha Sasuke returned saying he had killed him, he would be angry or even go after her to kill her!" Shizune said.

"Get Sakura, NOW!" Tsunade commanded, fustrated. _Sakura, you know you aren't suppose to heal ANY criminals without permission or any reason!_ (A/N: You all should know, who they are right? So I don't have to explain who they are. If you don't just go to Wikipedia.)

-------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

--------------------------

Five days have past since her little meeting with Uchiha Itachi. Sakura has returned to Konoha on December 27th, and happily living like normal. Sasuke had returned, though on probation. She has gotten over him, and only think of him as a friend. As she thought, she twirled with the ends of her red Konoha headband. She was wearing her sleeve-less red shirt, similar to the top of her Genin dress, white short skort, knee-length black boots, and her white knee-length doctor's coat She changed the color to red because she rarely wore any blue clothing to match. She walked down the market street to buy some groceries, but was interrupted when Shizune appeared in front of her.

"Ohayo, Shizune-san!" Sakura greeted.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san. Tsunade-sama wished to see you immediately, no complaints," Shizune said. Sakura nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

--------------------------

---------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

"Tsunade-sama! I heard from rumors that Itachi is still alive! Is it true?" Sasuke asked.

"Most likely," Tsunade answered.

"But how? I thought for sure that he's dead!"

"I'm not sure either." Just then, Sakura and Shizune appeared.

"Tsunade-sama, you called?" Sakura asked.

"Good to see you again. I have one question, did you heal Uchiha Itachi while you were out to collect some herbs?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke widened his eyes slightly and eyed Sakura. Sakura gulped. She knew that he is not going to like this.

"Well, I..." _Sakura...please say no. _thought Sasuke. "I...did." _No! Sakura! Why!? _Sasuke thought angrily and grabbed Sakura by the collar.

"WHAT! DID! YOU! DO!?" Sasuke yelled.

"What! Isn't it right for a doctor to heal a dying man!? A doctor does not judge on good or evil, Sasuke. Hope that registered in your head!" Sakura defended.

"Sakura, it is true that a doctor should heal a dying man, and not judge on good or evil. But in this world, the person you just healed is an S-class criminal. One that may one day kill you and everyone else here. In which, it dangers everyone," Tsunade said.

"But, what about Sasuke? He went to that snake-bastard! If Sharingan got into his hands, that would be disaster also!" Sakura is pissed now. She was doing the right thing right? Healing a dying man.

"WHO CARES! I HAVE TO KILL THAT BASTARD AFTER ALL THAT HE HAVE DONE TO MY FAMILY AND ME!" Sasuke yelled as he released the grab on Sakura's collar and instead grabbed her neck to choke her. His cold onyx orbs flashed Sharingan. However, Sakura remained calm.

"If you really hate me, then kill me."

"Shizune! Get Sasuke away from her!" Tsunade commanded. Shizune managed to pry Sasuke off, but his Sharingan is still glaring at Sakura. Shizune quickly wrapped chakra ropes around Sasuke to keep him from going berserk. "Sakura, do you know that your action has caused you to betray Konoha and can cause you to become a missing-nin?"

"Yes. I'm just doing what's right as a full-fledged doctor."

"But as a ninja, you have done something uneraseable."

"That, I know."

"You know that will cause you to go for years in prison and possibly erase your ninja powers if the Elders say so."

"I know."

"What should you do Sakura?"

"If I stay here, it will do no good for me, right?"

"Right...don't tell me you are planning on becomming a missing-nin!"

"If that's the only good choice, I will. My parents are dead. My family doesn't like me as a ninja. And if healing a dying man is wrong...THEN THIS VILLAGE IS FULL OF BULLSHIT!" Sakura yelled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shizune, quickly tell every single ninja in this village to go after her! NOW!" Tsunade yelled. Sasuke broke out of the chakra ropes and disappeared before Tsunade can stop him.

-------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

--------------------------

Meanwhile, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata were hanging out at the Barbeque place. They were all having a good time until Shizune appeared.

"GUYS! TROUBLE! SAKURA IS RUNNING AWAY AS A MISSING-NIN!!!!" Shizune yelled!

"WHAT!?" Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Lee were the first ones to react. "WHY!?"

"Because she healed Itachi! No time to chat! Go after her, an urgent order from Godaime!" Everyone disappeared, Shikamaru said that this is so troublesome before disappearing also. Shizune disappeared to find the other ninjas.

--------------------------

---------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ran towards the gate.

"Hey, I need to get past the gate to get more herbs for my potions. I forgot some. Here's the pass," Sakura said and showed the gatekeepers her pass from Christmas. Thank Kami she kepted it.

"You may pass," one of the guards said and opened the gates. Sakura sped past it. Sakura glanced behind her and saw the gates close. **Heh! They fell for it! Shannaro!** Inner Sakura said.

_Hey! Long time no see!_

**It has hasn't it! Nice time for me to give you advice!**

_Such as?_

**RUN!!! SASUKE IS HERE!!!** Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and turned around. Sasuke was indeed right behind her. A very pissed Sasuke.

"SAKURA COME BACK HERE! NOW!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HEAL THAT BASTARD!" Sasuke threw a group of shurikens and kunais at her. Sakura jumped onto a tree to dodge.

"Didn't I answer that?"

"THAT IS NO FRICKING REASON TO HEAL HIM!" Sasuke did a series of handseals in less than 3 seconds. "Gaton: Housenka no Jutsu!" Fireballs were aimed towards her. Sakura swiftly dodged all of the fireballs.

"Asking for a fight? Fine!" Sakura jumped down and uprooted the large tree she was just on with little effort. She threw it towards Sasuke, who was surprised and burned it. While the fire burned, Sakura threw mutliple shurikens, kunais, and thin sebon needles towards him and tapped the ground with the heel of her right boot at the same time. As the fire disappeared, Sasuke widened his eyes when he saw the ground in front of him crack towards him at rapid speed. Unfortunately, Sasuke jumped up and didn't see the projectile weapons flying towards him. When he did, his reflexes made him threw some of his projectile weapons at them. He managed to knock away the dark projectile weapons, shurikens and kunais. But the thin sebon needles pierced into his flesh. Sasuke fell to the ground, but got back up.

The battle went on for fifteen more minutes. Sakura got her doctor's coat torn and dirtied, scratching here and there, and a bloodly wound on her left shoulder. Sasuke, though, was worse. Sebon needles were still attached to his body, in which he ignored to pull them out. He has more scratches than Sakura and more blood.

"Sasuke give it up! You can't beat me now, in this state."

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU HEALED THAT BASTARD!" Sasuke tried to move but he couldn't.

"The sebon needles I threw at you, contains a paralyzation substance. While you were blinded by anger, I attached chakra strings into your bones. I can control you like a puppet now. But I'll just leave you connected to the trees," Sakura explained before leaving Sasuke behind.

"SAKURA! COME BACK HERE! DAMN IT!" she heard Sasuke scream. Sakura continued to walk until her legs gave out. She pressed her arm against the nearest tree for support as she staggered. She used up all her chakra in the battle with Sasuke. Now, she doesn't have enough to heal herself. Her vision slowly faded and she dropped to the snowy grounds. She felt snow fall onto her face. A black blur of movement was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

TBC...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry if it's so short, I gotta go to sleep now before I die from the lack of sleep. I was barely awake in 6th hour in class (last hour of the day around 1:10 PM-2:16PM). I decided to upload this story first, since I'm having a stupid writer's block on 'Bad Luck' and 'The Seventh' and 'Chucky the Matchmaker' LOL. Hope you guys like it! Don't worry, Itachi's gonna appear in the next chappie! Please Review after you read this! I accept anonymous reviews with or without the e-mail address. **

**Ja ne!**

**-ShiokuXRose**


	2. Akatsuki

**Scarlet Cherry Blossom**

By: ShiokuXRose

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then Sakura will go to Itachi -

------------------------------

**I have nothing to say here, but anyways, I just can't wait till the episode 217 of Naruto to come out! I'm not sure if Hidan is still alive in the manga. O well.**

------------------------------

Text

_Thoughts_

**Flashback/ Inner Voices**

------------------------------

**Scarlet Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter II- Akatsuki**

The sun's rays peeked through the window and woke up Sakura. She groaned and waited for her eyes to focus. She saw everything dark: walls, bed sheets, pillows, dark wooded tables and doors. Only the thick blanket and pillow was red. Then it hit her, this was not the place where she last was. She should be on the ground, freezing to death.

"Damn it, where am I?" Sakura muttered. She felt someone enter the room and averted her gaze towards the door.

"Hurry up. Take a bath and get dressed, here, the bathroom is over there," Itachi tossed a dark bundle of clothes and pointed towards another door.

"I-Itachi!" Sakura stuttered.

"Hn. Leader wants to meet you. And put a slash through your headband," He said with no emotion and a stoic face, tossed a kunai to her, and left. Sakura caught it.

**That was cold...**

_I know, what happened to that nice one?_

**Maybe he goes all cold when in an Akatsuki grounds..**

_WHAT!? WE'RE IN AN AKATSUKI PLACE!?_

**Then why would Itachi be here?**

_True..._

**Hurry up put on the cloak and make a slash through the headband before you are dead! **Sakura took a quick bath and tossed on the black shirt, pants, and the Akatsuki cloak. She looked around and found her headband on a table.

_Should I do it?_

**What are you waiting for? We are already a missing nin, so what's the harm!**

_I guess..._ Sakura took the kunai Itachi gave her and make a nice, clean slash through the leaf emblem. Just then, Itachi entered the room again.

"We must leave now, just put that over your forehead, it's faster." Sakura did what she was told. Itachi turned to leave and stopped when he was out of the room. It told Sakura to follow him, so she did.

**Geez, Sakura! You don't have to follow whatever he wants!**

_Then what should I do? He might rip my throat open!_

"Let's go," Itachi said, with his ever so emotionless state, and tossed Sakura a straw hat with a bell on it. They put on their straw hats and headed out the door. "Don't expect me to lose my guard and let you escape."

"What's the big deal? As if I can go back to Konoha anymore...," Sakura said. They picked up their pieces, with Itachi in the lead.

**Why does the Leader want to meet us?**

_Why are you asking me?  
_

**It's just...out of the blue.**

_Hm...maybe he might want us to be part of Akatsuki..._

**But that-**

_We are already missing nin so what's the harm, like you said._

**True...**

_But wait! If Itachi is here...then where is Kisame!?_

**I don't know. Maybe we should keep quiet and ask later?  
**

_That would do... _They jumped through the thick forest quietly for a half hour. Itachi landed perfectly on the untouched snow. Sakura landed beside him. Itachi did a series of complicated seals in less than 4 seconds. The scenery in front of them began to change. Instead of forest, it was now a clearing and a large, elegant building. Itachi started moving again, and she followed him into the building. They turned a few corners, down few staircases, down long halls, and opened a large black with red clouds door. The large room was dark, but was lit by hundreds of candles. What a nice...weird place...for an S-rank criminal headquarters...

"Is she here, Itachi?" Someone said behind the shadows.

"Yes, Leader."

"Bring her here."

"Follow," Itachi said, and she did. As she walked forward, she can see a figure sitting on a throne-like seat a few steps higher than the ground she is on. She still can't make out the face though.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to join Akatsuki?"

"Since I have no other thing to do when I'm a missing nin now...might as well."

"Excellent, test one. Heal Deidara's arms." A blonde came out with no arms, at least that's what she saw through the emptiness of the sleeves of his cloak.

"I'll need to remove your cloak." He nodded, and she took off his cloak. She inspected his arms, then poured her chakra into the right shoulder. A few seconds later an arm generated including the mouth at the palm. Sakura started on the other side, and it also regenerated.

"Kukukuku...that was surprisingly fast. Excellent medic. Hidan! Zetsu!" The Leader called. Sakura felt something moving below the ground and then sensed someone above her. She saw someone aim a three bladed scythe towards her. She heard the ground beside her crack and split. She jumped quickly out of the way as the scythe hit the gound and someone appeared out from the ground.

"Hidan. He's Zetsu," the guy with the scythe introduced. Sakura just nodded and said, "Haruno Sakura." Zetsu went underground once again, and Hidan charged at her. "Leader, you don't mind if I sort of destroy this place, do you?" Without waiting for a response, Sakura tapped against the ground with her heel. The ground immediately exploded a large portion of the room. Hidan was forced to jump away, and Zetsu was forced out of the ground. Since Zetsu was the nearest to her, Sakura took the chance and planted a chakra filled fist into his abdomin. That punch made Zetsu fly across the room, until he slammed into the stone wall, hard. Before Hidan can attack again, Sakura threw some sebon needles. Hidan dodged them all but didn't see another series of sebon comming at him to the place he was going to land. He swung his weapon in time to get the sebon needles away, but one managed to pierce into him. Hidan pulled out the needle. But soon, he can't move at all.

"W-what...did you...do to my...body?" Hidan asked.

"It contains a fair amount of an extra strong paralyzation potion. The one I used on Sasuke, takes effect slower than this one."

"This is enough," Leader said. All turned towards him as he continued, "Haruno Sakura. I congratulate you. You are now officially an Akatsuki member. You will be Itachi's partner from now on, since Kisame is killed by the other Uchiha." Leader tossed something towards Sakura. She caught it and saw it was an Akatsuki ring with a red jewel with kanji that says "South". (A/N: It also can mean Nanju or Sagittarius.) "Put the ring on your left ring finger." Sakura did what she was told and slipped the ring on. "Everyone except Itachi and Sakura may leave." Everyone left except the said two. "So Sakura can get the hang of it, here is the lastest mission you two have to do." Leader tossed a scroll to Sakura. "Open it after you get into your room. Now leave." Itachi and Sakura left with the scroll.

**At least that answered the question...**

_So Kisame was killed by Sasuke, so now I'm the replacement._

**That makes sense. **

The two walked in silent until they stopped at the end of one hallway a few stairs higher than than the main ground.

"Your room," he said blankly and pointed towards a closed door before entering his room across from it. Sakura entered her room. It was simple, but elegant at the same time. The whole room was traditional with a low square table with two pillows on each side. On the table was a japanese teapot and cup set. There was a sliding screen and she opened it. There's a bed and a sliding door closet. There was two windows total in the room. One in the bedroom and the other. This totally does not look like a S-rank criminal headquarters...Sakura noticed someone enter the room. It was Itachi.

"This is the room that you will be using when Leader needs you in the headquarters. Our base is the place where you woke up at." Sakura nodded. "Now the mission, let's get going."

_Why do I always have to be ordered around...why can't I just ignore the orders..._

TBC...

------------------------------------------------------------

**Apparently, Sakura does not like the situation at all. Being ordered around and all. Itachi's now back to being his old stone cold self. Wonder if the mission goes well?**

**Thanks for reading, I know it's short. xD **

**Ja ne!**

**-ShiokuXRose**


	3. Reversed

**Scarlet Cherry Blossom**

By: ShiokuXRose

Disclaimer: What's the point of saying this? Why would I be here when I would be off making Sakura fall in love with Itachi xD (Alright GuessHu, you can kill me now. I don't think you would read this anyways...) Besides, I'm still in high school. I wouldn't have a career...yet.

------------------------------

**Mid-terms are over...yay...My brain feels so dead lol. Please read and review!**

------------------------------

Text

_Thoughts/ Letters or Scrolls_

**Flashback/ Inner Voices**

------------------------------

**Scarlet Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter III- Reversed**

Sakura quickly read the scroll the Leader gave. It says:

_Itachi and Sakura_

_Mission: Go to Getsugakure and steal the secret forbidden jutsu scrolls that the Tsukikage had sealed away. You have three days to accomplish. Report back to me at the headquarters immediately after completing the mission._

_Leader_

"That was short..." Sakura said. (A/N: I have no idea how Getsugakure looks like since the third movie is in Japan...and I don't know if there's a Tsukikage. But Tsukikage is on the same rank as Hoshikage, not acknowledged by the five main Kages which are Hokage, Raikage, Kazekage, Mizukage, and Tsuchikage. Tsukikage means Moon's Shadow.)

"Hn"

"But which scrolls do we have to steal? It's not specific."

"That's what we have to find ourselves. This is an S-rank criminal organization, he expects us to be smarter than those full detailed missions you recieved at Konoha." Sakura nodded. "Hurry up." Sakura inwardly sighed and followed Itachi out the headquarters. Itachi and Sakura ran towards the direction of Getsugakure at an inhuman speed. They disappeared and reappeared a distance ahead. (A/N: The disappearing part is like Bleach's Shunpo or flash step. The ones that most Shinigami uses to travel greater distances in like a second.) They continued to repeat the same procedure. In about a half hour they saw the vast sea.

"Fly or run on water?" Sakura asked.

"Flying is faster." Sakura bit her thumb and as blood is trickling she performed a series of handseal in a blink of an eye.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" There was a poof and large golden with piercing amber eyes falcon appeared.

"Nice to meet you again, Sakura," The falcon greeted and bowed down with its head lowered.

"Kohaku, will you carry us over the water to Getsugakure?" Sakura asked. (A/N: Kohaku means Amber. Well, I can't really think of any names, so he's named for his 'amber' eyes. Lame, I know.)

"Of course, master." Kohaku crouched down and let Sakura on, but cautiously eyed Itachi first before turning away. Kohaku lifted off the ground with one powerful flap of his wings. The next flap thrusted him straight foward at high speed.

"What rank are you in?" Itachi asked. Kohaku tilted his head aside to see Itachi.

"Me?" Kohaku asked. Itachi nodded. "6th. 2nd in speed," Kohaku answered.

"Ah! We're here!" It was still a few miles from the coast, but you can see it on the horizon. "The coast is clear of people, at least no one will expect us to be here."

"Hn." They landed silently on the lush green grass. Kohaku disappeared into a puff of smoke. Surprisingly, there was no snow here, though it's in the middle of winter. The temperature is warm too.

"Change into normal civilian clothing," Itachi said in his usual emotionless tone.

"Was about to..." Sakura tranformed into a black haired girl and kepted her same jade green eyes. She wore a light blue yukata with light green and gold fans decorating; the obi has a pattern in gold and silver. Itachi changed his hair style a bit, but kepted his hair color. He turned off his Sharingan so it's back to its original onyx. He wore black shirt, fairly loose pants...basically everything black. (A/N: He's not goth. He does wear black the whole time! Akatsuki and when he's like 13 in the anime.)

"Do you have a sense of style?" Sakura asked.

"Don't like those clothing much." The two silently walked towards the village. There were some guards, but of course they managed to get past the guards without hurting them without much effort. Once inside the village, minor people gave some stares at the two of them, but seconds later looked about without any suspicion. The two decided to split up and find some information on where the Tsukikage might sealed the scrolls. A few hours later, Itachi did not find any clue and said that every person he asked had absolutely no clue about some sealing about some scrolls. Sakura, though, did figure out, by eavesdropping, that the Tsukikage did have a meeting with a daimyo and his wife about the scrolls he sealed. To their luck, the Tsukikage and the Getsugakure's people had no clue on how the daimyo and his wife looked like. The original meeting was scheduled four days later. Itachi and Sakura decided to send a note to the Tsukikage today to schedule and meet tomorrow.

After sending the note to the Tsukikage, the two need to shop for some formal uchikake to wear. (A/N: Uchikake is the most formal kimono. Uchikake is the full length outer robe. I think a kimono is worn under it. High ranking people-government based-wears these stuff.) Unfortunately, Itachi had no interest in buy one for himself to wear so Sakura randomly picked one out and grabbed the one she liked. Later, they searched for a place to spend the night. They finally found an inn and went in.

"Excuse me miss?" Sakura asked politely at the front counter lady.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Can we have two rooms?"

"Of I'm sorry, but was have one room left. Might as well take it since it's getting late out. We are getting lots of travelers lately. I don't think you might find another two rooms some place else." Sakura turned to Itachi for an answer, but his face held no emotion and he didn't speak a word. So Sakura took that as an okay.

"That's fine." The lady lead them to their room. After the lady left and closed the door, Itachi said, "I'll be taking the bed."

"No you aren't! That bed is mine! You sleep on the floor!" Sakura said as she set the boxes with the uchikakes on the floor. The two undid their transformation.

"Well, the bed is big enough for two, sleep in it if you want. We are that far apart when we slept in the forest," Itachi said. Sakura blushed a bit.

"That's because I was too tired to move...ah oh well! Forget it, I'm taking the right side, and I'm taking a bath." Sakura took a quick bath and went to her side of the bed as Itachi went to take a bath.

-------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

--------------------------

Itachi couldn't fall asleep and it was close to midnight. The pink haired kunoichi was fast asleep beside him. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Soon he felt a weight lean on him. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura sleeping with an arm wrapped around his waist and the other clutching his shirt.

"I...Itachi..." mummbled Sakura. It was barely audible but Itachi caught it and smirked. He unconciously wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

--------------------------

---------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura moaned and open her eyes to find herself merely a few centimeters from Itachi's face. She blushed deeply and noticed Itachi was holding her;therefore, she blushed even harder. "Itachi! Wake up!" said Sakura. Itachi stirred and groaned. "Please get your hands off me," demanded Sakura. Itachi removed his arms and Sakura got off the bed. Grabbing her own uchikake, Sakura said, "Here and get dressed," and tossed Itachi's. Sakura went to change in the bathroom. (A/N: I have no idea how to wear a kimono with an uchikake over it, but I know how it looks like.)

Sakura wore a white nagajuban with a long sleeved white kimono and white obi with red and gold rope to tie it.. The kimono was outlined by a thick fabric of red at the obi and down starting at the right side and criss-crosses at the lower leg. (A/N: Pictures of this outfit is here : http://www.yamatoku.jp/classic/uchikake.htm ) The uchikake was gold with professionally sewn white, red, or orange flowers and green leaves. White cranes scatter the back with wings spread. Sakura slipped on some silver sandals and grabbed a white fold up chinese (or japanese) fan with gold flowers painted on it. She hid the kunai holdster underneath the clothing. She brushed her hair and decided to leave it at that. She tranformed into the girl she was yesterday, with jet black hair. The whole outfit was tight on her since this is one of the few times she wore a uchikake. She loosed up the upper part of the outfit so the uchikake was slightly off her shoulders. Now the outfit looked like an off the shoulders type of kimono and it showed just a little bit of her cleavage.

Satisfied, Sakura yelled at the door, "Itachi are you ready?"

"Yes." Sakura opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. (A/N: I have no idea how the men's clothing looked like so...let's just say...) Itachi's wearing everything all black, even though Sakura's the one who picked it out. He was really cute in it too. Itachi blushed after seeing Sakura, but that was hardly noticable. "Let's get going. Sakura, what are the names of the daimyo and his wife?"

"Don't know. Tsukikage might call their names to greet us, so just listen for it."

"We have to sneak back outside and clone ourselves. Have them turn into guards."

"Yes, of course." They slipped out of the village again, which was easy of course.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" When their clones look like guards, they walked towards the gate of the village. The guards stopped them.

"Who are you and what business do you have with Getsugakure?" one of them asked.

"I'm the daimyo that is supposed to meet with the Tsukikage," Itachi said.

"Oh, welcome to Getsugakure," the guards greeted and let them in. Itachi and Sakura found their way to the Tsukikage's place. The Tsukikage was in front to greet them.

"Welcome Hideki-san and Misami-san," the Tsukikage greeted. _There we got our names_ thought Sakura.

"No need to be so formal, you may call us Hideki and Misami, Tsukikage," Itachi said.

"Yes, yes. Now we will not stand out here all day, now will we. Please enter." Sakura told 6 of the clones to stay outside to guard and 4 to follow. Itachi and Sakura followed the Tsukikage into a cozy living room. "Please sit down." Itachi and Sakura sat down on one of the pillows by a low table. The Tsukikage followed suite and motioned one of the maids to serve them tea. As the hot tea reached the table, the Tsukikage started talking.

"I have some important announcements to discuss as I have noted in the letter I have sent." He paused. "It regards the forbidden scroll I have sealed away. The scroll itself is seems to be more dangerous than the user I took it away from. Even as we speak, the scroll itself is undoing the seals I have placed on it. Hideki, you know of any strong shinobi willing to demolish this scroll? I can't seem to destroy it any possible way."

"Tsukikage, why ask us to demolish it when you can ask a shinobi village to?" Sakura asked and then sipped some hot tea.

"I have fear that the villages might turn against us since the scroll is one of the most forbidden items in the world. Since I have heard Hideki and Misami have secular power and powerful skills of a shinobi, I must say that I need your help." There was a eerie silence, then Itachi spoke up after a sip of tea.

"I'll see what I can do, please lead me to the scroll," Itachi said and rose up from his seat. Sakura did the same.

"You would gladly accept?" Tsukikage asked.

"Of course. If the forbidden item gets into the hands of a criminal, choas would erupt, most likely," Sakura said. Tsukikage rose from his seat.

"Then, please do follow," he said and lead them down to the cellar. Torches lighted the stone pathway towards the cellar. At the end of the long pathway of the cellar, the Tsukikage stopped. There was a shrine with sealings over it. On the table, a red chest was locked. The scroll must be in there.

**Sakura careful, when you get the scroll, we have to fight our way up. Ninjas followed us down. **

_Noticed, thanks. There is some upstairs and outside. It is like they are expecting us to be here._

**Well that thing is forbidden and should be well-guarded.**

_True._

**Just pay attention. **

The Tsukikage opened the chest and the scroll in it was glowing a violent red and black mix. "As you can see, the scroll is undoing the seals." Itachi and Sakura nodded in response.

"Tsukikage, may I try to seal it with different sealing jutsu?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Sakura bit her thumb and performed a series of handseals that are too fast for everyone except Itachi to see. Itachi smirked when he saw what she did. She was undoing the sealings.

"All set."

"Excellent. It has subsided. Strangely, the scroll chooses it's user," the Tsukikage said. "I thank you for comming here."

"No need. That was just a temporary seal. The stronger one will last longer. Tsukikage, may we ask you and your people to exit? This is in order for us to concentrate better," Sakura said.

"I understand," with that the Tsukikage exited the cellar, along with the ninjas.

"Should we take it now?" Sakura asked.

"Something is bothering me. Tsukikage said it chooses it's user. It would fight back if a sealing is done. If it is unsealed, something should happen most likely. But surely isn't doing anything."

"You're right..." Sakura walked towards it and poked it. "It's like a normal scroll. Not doing anything. I guess I'll take it." Sakura picked it up and tied it to her kimono underneath the uchikake. Just the someone from above yelled, "Tsukikage-sama! They are stealing the scroll!"

"Damn! Someone must have used a surveillance jutsu." Sakura took out a kunai and charged at the door. Itachi followed. Halfway up the stairs, some ninjas charged at them. Sakura threw the kunai at one person and kicked him flying towards his comrades. They fought there way out of the staircase. The Tsukikage was waiting outside of his home.

"Who are you really?" Tsukikage asked. Sakura disappeared. She reappeared behind him and knocked him out. "I-I didn't even see you move..." He dropped to the ground.

"Something to do with red clouds," Sakura said. His eyes widened then fell into unconciousness. "So, Itachi. Should we kill him?"

"That would cause an uproar. But you didn't need to say a clue."

"But I want to make things a bit more fun."

"Hn. Let's get out of here." Both of them used Kawarimi no Jutsu and switched places with a log near the ocean shore.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Sakura called after biting her thumb. Kohaku appeared. "Mission accomplished. We need to escape." Kohaku nodded and crouched down to let the two of them on. Kohaku lifted off the ground and sped off. Once they land on the other side, Sakura said her thanks and Kohaku disappeared. In less than an hour, they reached the Akatsuki headquarters.

"Finished already?" Leader asked.

"Hai."

"As expected. Hand me the scroll." Sakura tossed the scroll towards the Leader. He caught it, but it started to glow a violent black and red. The scroll flew out of his hand and towards Sakura. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Unfortunately for you, this scroll chooses it's owner...which happens to be Sakura at the moment." Leader seemed surprised.

"Well then, a change of plans. Sakura, learn what's in the scroll. Take your time."

"Hai."

"There is no further use of you in the headquarters. More missions will be sent to you when necessary. But be careful, many are after the scroll. Even Konoha, they wish to destory it. You may leave," the Leader said. Itachi and Sakura bowed their heads before leaving in a puff of smoke. A few miles from the headquarters, they decided to rest. Sakura took out the scroll to read while Itachi is going to catch some fish.

The scroll:

_Those who use these jutsu written on this scroll must have another half. In other words, a double existance within one self. Double personality, two minds, etc. Even a monster within a human._

_Those who do not have one, the scroll itself will reject him or her. There is another half of to this list of Jutsus. This one has the name and a portion of the instructions to perform each one. The rest of the scroll should be blank. Those worthy of it shall uncover it themselves. There is writing below this, you have to figure that yourselves._

Sakura looked below the writing, it was indeed blank. Soon, she heard a rustling near some bushes. Sakura quickly rolled up the scroll, tied it with a string, and stuffed it into her bag. She saw a blue blur. Not the color of Itachi's clothing. Sakura took out some kunai and threw them towards where her instincts took her. A puff of smoke was the result. It was a clone. A group of six people appeared and surrounded her. Sakura mentally cursed. Sakura pounded her fist into the ground. Every six of them jumped high enough to avoid the hit.

Itachi heard a loud blast comming from where Sakura is. He immediately stopped catching the fishies (although he hasn't caught any, due to his killer aura...fishies' insticts lol) and ran back. By the time he got back, the trees were a wreck; the ground was split and cracked; kunais and shurikens were littered. Itachi walked forward, a silver glint caught his eye. He walked towards it. There it lies the red Konoha headband with a neat line slashed though the emblem. He picked it up as the metal plate glinted again. He noticed that it was Sakura's...

(He stood there shocked. Sakura was kidnapped, or possibly slaughtered. His eyes widened and gasped. Sakura was dead! He suddenly felt he was loosing air and grasped his chest. He fell to the gound and had a heart attack. BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA! THE END! LOL JUST JOKING!!!! HA HA!!!...maybe you didn't get tricked...)

TBC...

------------------------------------------------

**Well then, that's the end of this chapter. Yes, Sakura is kidnapped. Though you might be thinking 'how can she be kidnapped when she is that strong? AND WTF IS WITH THE ENDING!!!'. I don't know myself. LOL. Please read and review. Comment on the ending (aka, the ones in the parentheses at the end...not this one.)**


	4. Sakura DORAPUSU

**Scarlet Cherry Blossom**

By: ShiokuXRose

Disclaimer: Do you think the author of Naruto would write fanfiction in ENGLISH for their own book? And no, I am not Masashi Kishimoto...Naruto and all songs used goes to their respective owners. That is Masashi Kishimoto and Utada Hikaru. I think there are others who helped in making the song.

-----------------------------

**I don't have a good title for this chapter. So I might as well add in a song and name the chapter the song's name. There may be a little bit of OOCness. Well of course there should be. It's Itachi here! In LOVE! well, not expressed much...**

-----------------------------

Text

_Thoughts/ Letters or Scrolls_

**Flashback/ Inner Voices**

_Lyrics_ (A/N: The song is in Japanese aka Kanji-if it shows up-. Next to it is in Romaji in Italics Underlined and Bold. The words in parentheses next to the lyrics is the English translation. **Warning: If you want to play this song while reading this, it most likely won't line up...or end at the same time.**)

-----------------------------

**Scarlet Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter IV- Sakura Dorapusu (Sakura Drops)**

_恋をして終わりを告げ __**Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge (Falling in love, saying goodbye)**_

Sakura gritted her teeth and glared at her captors after being hit. She was kepted in a dungeon like room with a high ceiling and flame lit torches. As far as Sakura can see, there is roughly around 10 people in the room. One holding two scrolls.

"You bitch! Tell us how to read this scroll right now!" One of them said and whipped her with his whip.

"As if I know how to read after I just got that damn thing, dumbass!" Sakura yelled back.

"Why you little bitch!" The one with the whip whipped her again. Sakura bit her lip and clenched her chained fists to push back a scream. Sakura couldn't do much with most of her chakra drained, and chained around her wrists and feet.

**Sakura, the one that looks like the leader of this gang can hold the scroll. And he is holding another scroll identical! He must have the other one! Come on and get them!**

_Considering the situation **I **am in, I can't get FREE!_

**Look, Sakura! I read that scroll!**

_誓うことはこれが最後の __Heartbreak **Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK (With a vow that this is the last heartbreak)**_

Itachi desperately (yes, desperately lol) jumped from tree to tree finding any trace. ANYTHING! A scent, chakra signature, a tiny bit of clothing, even a strand of hair. Without much luck within 20 meters in diameter from where Sakura last was, Itachi became even more fustrated and went to search even farther.

_桜さえ風の中で揺れて__**Sakura sae kaze no naka de (Even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind)**_

_Since how did you know how to read that thing? _Sakura asked her Inner.

**Since I think you can't read that thing...**

_No I can't. _Sakura winced, they had whipped her again for not answering. She tried to ignore the pain while listening to Inner Sakura.

**I think only the other personality or mind can. I only read one in time before this gang appeared.**

_Hurry up and tell me how!_

**Fortunately it's the only the other mind has to perform. You can't do anything in chains. Here goes. **In Sakura's mind, Inner Sakura did the rat, tiger, ox, hare, dragon, horse, bird, tiger, ox, hare, dragon, horse, dog, monkey, snake, dog, and a half tiger seal before saying, "Kai!" (A/N: Half tiger seal is the tiger hand seal but take away a hand. So it would look like the thumb, index, and middle fingers up and the ring and pinky down. Oh and if there is a Jutsu with the same handseals...oh well, I was just saying the seals randomly...) A large poof echoed throughout the room. Smoke covered the area. Many coughed. Sakura saw a figure in front of her. As the smoke cleared, she saw an identical person in front of her except with the words Inner Sakura in Kanji on her forehead.

Inner Sakura cracked her knuckles. **"Sadly, I'm the only one who knows how to read that damn thing! It's good to be out for once. I can't guarantee that you will live." **Inner Sakura put on an evil grin. The captors flinched in fear. Inner Sakura bit her thumb and did a series of handseals. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **A large puff of smoke appeared. As the smoke cleared, nothing was there.

"Che! You didn't summon anything!" One said. Inner Sakura smirked at his stupidity. The next thing that guy knew was something red and orange clawing away at him. The leader of the gang stared at the red falcon attacked his comrade and felt a gust of wind past him. The leader looked back to see a large gold falcon flying away with the scrolls in his beak.

"WHAT!?" he yelled in disapproval.

_やがて花を咲かすよ__**Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo (Will eventually blossom)**_

Sakura eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know that Inner Sakura had this much power. Inner Sakura turned to face her. **"Haha. Didn't expect that didn't you? Anyways I'm gonna save you. But this can take away some energy from your body." **Kohaku landed in front of the two. Inner Sakura put her hand out and Kohaku dropped the scrolls onto her hand.

"I didn't know you can do that. This must be Inner Sakura," Kohaku said.

**"Yep! Be sure to tell your boss that. Akane, ready!" **Inner Sakura called for the red and orange bird that was clawing at the one she smirked at for his stupidity. (A/N: Akane means brilliant red.) Inner Sakura did the seals of the rat, tiger, dog, ox, hare, and tiger. **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" **Akane blew fire over most of the room as Inner Sakura burned the rest. Kohaku broke the chains with his talons, though the steel clasp is still around Sakura's wrists and feet. Sakura tired to get on her feet but was too tired to and collapse back down.

"Inner Sakura! Sakura's too tired to stand up. Cancel the Jutsu!" Kohaku yelled. Inner Sakura's body dispersed and returned to Sakura's mind. By then, the stone walls and ceiling are crumbling. The gang was dead in the fire. Akane's fire blasted through the ceiling as Kohaku lifted Sakura onto his back. A loud bang was heard and the two summons flew outside.

_降り出した夏の雨が__**Furidashita natsu no ame ga (The summer rain that started to fall)**_

Itachi heard a loud bang and instictively turned his head towards the sound's direction. He started to jump towards it with inhuman speed. (A/N: Yes, nothing interesting in Itachi's section.)

_涙の横を通っと、すっと__**Namida no yoko wo tootta sutto (Gently streaked past my tears)**_

Kohaku was flying slower than usual so Akane can catch up. Akane flew close to the other summon and with her predator's eyes, she searched for danger. She spotted someone comming.

"There's someone comming wearing a black cloak and red clouds," Akane warned.

"No need worry, he's Sakura's partner when she joined Akatsuki," Kohaku replied.

"Eh? Since when did Sakura joined Akatsuki?"

"Konoha would kill her if she didn't escape since she healed that guy right there. You know Sakura, she would heal anyone despite being a criminal." Kohaku changed course and flew towards Itachi.

_思い出とダブル映像__**Omoide to DABURU eizou (Images that resemble memories)**_

Itachi noticed two things flying towards him. One he soon noticed as Kohaku. The red one was unknown to him. Both birds landed in front of him. Kohaku crouched down.

"Sakura is badly injured. Inner Sakura can't go out and summon our healer," the golden falcon said. Itachi gently picked Sakura from Kohaku's back and gently set Sakura down on the untouched pure white snow. (A/N: Yes, it's still winter.) Itachi did some handseals and green chakra glowed on his hands. Itachi just only healed the external bleedings. All ANBU are required to learn some medical jutsu just in case their team medic is too busy. Suddenly some people jumped out of the trees and bushes.

"Hey you give us all your valubles!" One of them said.

"Che! Just some _weak_ bandits," Itachi said. "Kohaku and...the other one, take care of them." After the command, Kohaku disappeared and a white slash of wind ran past the bandits. A large gash on the side of each bandit was formed and blood spurted out.

"W-what!?"

_秋のドラマ再放送 __**Aki no DORAMA no saihousou (Autumn's drama reruns)**_

Akane flew up into the air and blew fire over the bandits. Fire burned; trees became ashes almost instantly; the bandits are smoking corpses now.

"Akane, don't be that violent. What if there's more of those captors here? They may have called for some reinforcements," Kohaku said. Right after Kohaku finished talking, a large group of people jumped down from the trees, and some stayed up on the branches.

"We found you! The ones who killed our leader! Kill them all and get the scroll back!" One of them said.

"See told you Akane, the smoke gave away our location."

"Aww come on, it's been a while since I got some real burning to do."

"Alright, alright. Let's just get this over with." Kohaku disappeared again and cut through the enemy with his sharp talons. Akane continued to burn away.

_どうして同じ様なパンチ __**Doushite onaji you na PANCHI (Why have I suffered)**_

Itachi mentally cursed. He knew he can heal. But not as well as Sakura. Right now, he can't heal properly to heal even a small cut! Some of Sakura's captor's reinforcements jump to attack him.

"Die!" They cried. Itachi got up with his eyes closed.

"It's best not to anger me." Itachi shot his eyes open. "Mangekyou!" The scenery changed everything to black and white with a blood red moon. "Now you will experience pain for the next seventy-two hours." (A/N: Don't know how long Tsukuyomi lasts.) The victims widened their eyes in fear and screamed screams that cannot be heard. Death was certain for them.

_何度も食らっちゃうんだ__**Nando mo kuracchaun da (Almost the same blows such countless times?)**_

Itachi winced and rubbed his temples. The birds returned to his side.

"Itachi, we finished," Kohaku said. Itachi nodded.

"You haven't introduced yourself yet," Itachi said to the red one.

"Akane. Rank 7th from top. 2nd in fire. Leader's first. Of course since he's one of the seven mansions of the vermilion bird." (A/N: The Seven Mansions or Moon Stations Akatsuki-red moon, moon stations lol, fits of the Vermilion Bird, from the constellations. It's either Chinese or Japanese, I forgot. They are: Well, Ghost, Willow, Star, Extended Net, Wings, and Chariot. 南方朱雀 means Vermilion Bird of the South. And the kanji in Itachi's Akatsuki ring says 朱. Same character as in Vermilion Bird of the South. Sakura's summonings and Itachi's ring's meaning fits perfectly lol. Actually that's what it means, literally.)

"Our leader's name is Xing, or star," Kohaku said. (A/N: If you want to know, Xing runs through Alphard, and near Sextans and Hydra. I don't think you know what I'm talking about lol. I think that's the right location. Maybe I'm wrong...I don't really remember.) (A/N: Xing is gonna be EXTREMELY handy later on.)

_それでもまた戦うんだろう__**Sore demo mata tatakaun darou (But even so, I'll probably fight again)**_

"I'll need to get Sakura back to the base and bandage her up. You two can go back now," Itachi said.

"Are you sure? What if some more people attacked you?"

"Who do you think I am? You can leave. The base is not far from here."

"Hai." Kohaku and Akane disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_それが命の不思議 __**Sore ga inochi no fushigi (That is one of life's mysteries)**_

Itachi carried Sakura into her room at their base. He set Sakura on her bed and went to get some clean towels and bandages. He looked inside Sakura's closet and realized there is nothing in there since she just became Akatsuki. Itachi sighed...if the Akatsuki clothes doesn't come in soon, Sakura will most likely drag him with her to go shopping. He went to his room grabbed a black shirt and pants from his closet. When he went back to Sakura's room, the white bed sheets were already stained crimson red. If he doesn't hurry, she can die from bloodloss. Itachi can tell she is bleeding internally and externally. Her captors beated her up badly.

_恋をしてすべて捧げ__**Koi wo shite subete sasage (Falling in love, giving it everything)**_

Here's the situation. A blood soaked girl who might die if Itachi doesn't bandage her. The problem is he can't undress her! He hesitated.

_I can't let her die. She saved my life...I need to repay my debt somehow. Alright Itachi you can do this! ARGH! NO I CAN'T!!!! _Itachi mentally cursed.

_願うことはこれが最後の__Heartbreak** Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK (With a wish that this is the last heartbreak)**_

Sakura winced before opening her eyes. She sat up at her bed.

_This is the place where I woke up at after battling with Sasuke..._

**Sakura...look down.**

_Eh? _Sakura looked down. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Immediately Itachi burst through the door.

"What's the matter?"

"Who changed my clothes? And...bandaged me?" Sakura asked blushing.

"I did." Silence..._This is going to be loud...soon enough..._thought Itachi.

"D-Did you...see..." Itachi nodded. "WHAAAAT!!!!!!!? OH MY GOD!! I HATE THIS!!?" Sakura screamed on and on.

"It's better than dying right?" Itachi defened.

"Well yeah..."

"I even hesitated okay?"

"Well you could of made a clone..."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you are stupid."

"No I am not!"

"Then why didn't you think of it?"

"Because I'm too worried that you will die." Sakura blinked.

_桜さえ時の中で揺れて__**Sakura sae toki no naka de (Even the cherry tree, swaying through time)**_

"You...were...w-worried about m-me?" Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

"Besides that, you did save my life. My debt to you is paid."

"You didn't owe anything. I'm the type to heal anyone without pay. I'm hungry now give me food."

"You are so demanding," Itachi said and walked out the door to get some food. After Sakura finished eating, she fell asleep.

_やがて花を咲かすよ__**Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo (Will eventually blossom)**_

**Dream**

_**Sakura walked down a narrow passageway filled with mirrors. She looked at one of them. She saw herself as a little child. Being teased by Ami and other girls. Ami and the other were chased away by Ino. **Ino...**Sakura thought. **I haven't seen you since the day I defected and left Konoha. **The next mirror she saw Naruto. Sakura laughed. Naruto would always tried to ask her out, failing everytime. The next, someone she doesn't want to see. Sasuke. She saw when they were together when Team 7 was formed. Seeing herself blush everytime she saw him then made her frown in disgust now. She punched that mirror and it shattered. Walking on, she saw various memories of her past. **_

_**She came across the very memory of the death of her parents. **I only remember myself being hit in the pressure point after seeing my mother's and father's corpse. But then...I saw someone...but who? But what happened before? **Sakura saw her parents talking to someone in the shadows.**_

_**"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. I will need your daughter to help me restore my clan." **That voice...seems familiar...Sasuke?_

_**"No! I'm not giving Sakura away to you to be your tool, traitor!" Her mother yelled.**_

_**"Refusing? Well that's too bad..." Kunai and shuriken flew towards her mother. Her father jumped in front of her to protect her. Sakura saw her father fall to the ground. Her mother tried to shake him awake but he is dead. Then a katana was thrown through her chest from the shadows. Her mother fell beside her father. Sakura was crying again. She saw herself burst into the room. Sakura saw herself faint and fall to the floor after seeing her mom's and dad's dead bodies. A chuckle came from the shadows from behind the fainted Sakura. The person stepped out of the shadows. Sakura gasped. **It can't be! S-Sasuke...killed m-my mother and father... **Sasuke was about to kidnap Sakura but Naruto and Kakashi jumped in front of Sakura. **_

_**"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. **_

_**"My, my. It's Naruto...and Kakashi-sensei." And they began to fight Sasuke.**_

_Naruto and Kakashi...why didn't they tell me that Sasuke was the one who killed my parents!? Why did they act like if nothing have happened! _(A/N: If you look back at A Mini Christmas Story, it says Sakura's parents died. So here, it explains what happened.)

_繰り返す季節の中で __**Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de (In the revolving seasons)**_

Sakura woke up with a scream and sat up. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead and cheeks. Itachi burst into the room once again.

"What happened?" Itachi went towards her. She seems to be in an emotional trauma.

"It's S-Sasuke...," Sakura stuttered.

"Sasuke? Is he here?"

"N-no...he...he k-killed my parents...I remember now..." Tears streamed down her face as she trembled. Itachi frowned. He hated seeing girls cry. Normally, he would beat the crap out of the girl. But in this case, it's different. Instead he sat down beside Sakura and wraps his arms around her.

"Now, don't cry." Itachi waited for her to settle down. "It's late out, get some sleep." He turned to leave but was stopped when Sakura grabbed his cloak. He turned around to face Sakura.

"P-please d-don't go..." Her voice was shaky and her body was trembling, but her eyes begged him to stay. The dream must have affected her a lot.

"Alright, alright. I'll stay. Just don't cry again." Sakura nodded as Itachi sat on the bed after tossing his cloak on a chair. Sakura climbed back into the warmth of her blankets.

_靴がすり減って行く __**Kutsu ga surihetteku motto (My shoes are wearing out, more and more)**_

Sakura looked up at Itachi. "You're not going to sleep?" she asked.

"I don't need it...right now."

"If you don't sleep, it will damage your eyes even more. Turning off your Sharingan and using Mangekyou less often will also help."

"I was about to ask you to heal my eyes...later."

"The main job of Akatsuki is to get the demons right?" Itachi nodded. "Then let's make a deal. I heal your eyes, and we don't hunt Naruto." Itachi thought for a moment.

"Alright." Itachi winced again. Sakura sighed and sat up against the headboard.

"Just like Kakashi...occasional pain attacks. Turn the Sharingan off and close your eyes. I'm going to heal it." Itachi did what he was told. Sakura gently pressed her index finger against Itachi's left temple, closest one to her. Sakura formed green chakra and pushed it into his eyes.

_もっと肩の力抜いて__**Kata no chikara nuite (Let go the tension in your shoulders)**_

Itachi felt gentle and calming warmth of Sakura's chakra enter his eyes. _Why did I even bother comforting her? Or even stayed here like she asked...I guess I'm going soft. _

"Don't open your eyes." Sakura grabbed the roll of bandages on the nightstand where Itachi seemed to have left. She rolled a good length and ripped it off from the roll. She wrapped it around his eyes and tightened it behind his head. "Don't take it off. The re-newed eyesight needs to adjust to the light."

"How do you expect me to sleep with the knot behind my head?"

"On your side, genius!" Sakura said after she climbed under the blankets and turned so her back faced Itachi. "Thank you...Itachi. You are nice...after all." Soon after, Itachi climbed under also.

_過去は何処かに閉っておけ __**Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke (So you can seal away the past somewhere)**_

About two hours past since Sakura fell asleep. Itachi still couldn't. _Nice? Yeah right...after I killed my family..._ He felt trembling beside him. He turned his head towards Sakura's direction even if he can't see. He can still tell she's trembling.

"M-mother...Sob...F-father...don't leave me...Sob," Sakura mumbled. _Mother and Father, eh? _thought Itachi. _I wonder how mine are...in heaven or hell...Didn't I tell you not to cry? _Itachi sighed. _She should stop sooner or later. _For a few minutes, she doesn't seem to stop sobbing and trembling, according to Itachi's ears. "Why is everyone...betraying me?...Don't leave me behind, please...why did mother and father...have to die? Why didn't Naruto...and Kakashi...tell me that...Sasuke killed...my parents...Please don't leave me...anyone...," Sakura continued to murmur.

He sighed again. Not knowing what to do, he decided to wrap his arms around her and pulled her close, careful not to hurt her wounds. "Don't worry...I won't leave you," Itachi whispered. He buried his nose in her hair. _I guess...I have gotten soft... _Itachi noticed that Sakura's trembling guadually stopped.

"Thank...you," she mumbled.

_ここからそう遠くないだろう __**Koko kara sou tookunai darou (From here they're probably not too far)**_

**This is after Sasuke is found bound to the trees after the fight with Sakura...(yes a long time ago.)**

"Damn it all!" Sasuke swore before entering Hokage's office.

"Alright!" Hokage yelled in the room. "Everyone is here now! Even though it's late out, I want what's left of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team to go on a mission with Kakashi. Kakashi and Shikamaru will lead. You will split up into two groups. Do anything to find and bring my apprentice back. This is an A-rank mission that can go S-rank. I know this mission is dangerous, but I do not know how dangerous it is. Any objections?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

"Oh and Sasuke? If you go insane out there and not obey orders given by Kakashi or Shikamaru, you _will _be brought back and put in a cell. You _are_ still on probation, even though I let you on this mission." Sasuke nodded. "You all may leave." Everyone left and packed their belongings. Soon everyone gathered at the gate.

"Let's head out, now," Neji said. And so they all followed. Naruto, surprisingly, is completely silent. Sasuke was thinking...what if Sakura is with Itachi? He cursed in his mind. If she is, he would hate both of them even more. After running for a few minutes, Kakashi stopped them.

"All right, let's split into two groups. I will lead one, Neji the other. Both groups find any clues on where Sakura may be, now," Kakashi ordered.

_見たこともない景色__**Mita koto mo nai keshiki (Sceneries you haven't even seen)**_

"Anyone get any information on any whereabouts of Sakura?" Kakashi asked after some days of search.

"I heard from a traveler that they have seen a pink haired girl wearing a black cloak with red clouds with someone else in the same attire and a large gold falcon beside them near the shore of the Moon Country," Neji said.

"Red clouds...Akatsuki!" everyone but Sasuke said. Instead, Sasuke was pissed. There's a high chance that the 'someone' that Neji mentioned is Itachi. _Must control my anger, if I go crazy...I don't get a chance to fight with Itachi._

"Any other information?"

"Yes. I sent my bugs to search for Sakura's chakra signature and asked a female to stay at any place Sakura went into. As my other bugs returned, I noted that she entered these following places in order: a hotel in the Moon Country, the Tsukikage's place, an old jail house, and a large mansion near here. She hasn't been anywhere after the mansion. She is most likely there," Shino reported.

"Great job, everyone move out! Shino, you lead," Kakashi said. The sun is rising by now.

_止まらない胸の痛み超えて __**Tomaranai mune no itami (I want to overcome the ceaseless pain in my chest)**_

The sun's rays hit Sakura's eyes making her wake up. She tired to get up, but something dragged her down. _Why does he always have his arms wrapped around me when I wake up? _Sakura tried to gently move his arms off of her.

"Don't move...let me get more sleep," Itachi said. Sakura stopped what she was doing and obeyed the S-class criminal. Maybe because he's an S-class criminal that she would obey him...Before Sakura can fall asleep again...someone interrupted.

"ITAAAAAAAAAAAAACHI!!!!! SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!! I HAVE A DELIVVVVVVEEEERRRRY!!! YEAH!!!" Itachi rose from the bed and rubbed his ears.

"My poor ears...," he said.

"He's louder than Naruto..." Sakura said.

"ITACHI!!! SAKURA-CHAN!!! YOU BETTER COME DOWN AND STOP MAKING OUT!!!!! AND OPEN THE DOOR, YEAH!!!" Itachi and Sakura blushed. But Itachi's hardly noticable. Itachi slipped into his cloak and disappeared.

_もっと君に近ずきたいよ __**Koete motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo (And become closer to you)**_

_Itachi! _Sasuke inwardly growled. _He's here...he's here! Damn it! Sakura's here too!_

"Alright, since that blonde Akatsuki member yelled Sakura's name...and Itachi's...we now know that she is in there. I don't think the blonde will stay there long since he has a package, most likely just a delivery. Everyone wait until he leaves," Shikamaru said. Everyone nodded but Sasuke because he is mentally cursing.

"We need to find a good way to get in..." Kakashi said.

"Leave it to me!" Naruto said. _Just don't do anything...foolish, Naruto _thought Kakashi.

"We might need to get Sakura back by force...if we do, go all-out. But just be careful not to kill her," Kakashi said.

"Hai!"

_一回りしては戻り __**Hitomawari shite wa modori (I have wandered about once and returned)**_

"Itachi, you meanie,yeah! Didn't have to punch me, yeah!" Sakura giggled at the blonde's behavior. "Aww...now Sakura-chan is laughing at me, yeah," Deidara said. (A/N: I'm making him say his trademark yeah instead of un. Because yeah sounds better than un. And Deidara isn't suppose to be the hyperactive one...Tobi is...but I like Deidara better this way.)

"That's because you act like a child," Itachi said.

"But you are the meanie. Look what you did, yeah," He pointed at his bump with a criss crossed bandage (you know those anime style chibi...) "It hurts, yeah."

"Let me heal it...then just shut up...you're louder than Naruto," Sakura said and healed his wound that's very unnecessary to heal.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan, yeah. And thank you for the other day, healing my arms. You're the greatest, yeah. Oh yeah! The delivery,yeah!" Deidara handed the packages to Sakura. "It's your Akatsuki cloaks and other clothes, yeah!" Sakura opened it.

"All black...and red. That's it...my closet should be more...colorful. Black and red...so plain right now. How about this let's go shopping!!" Sakura happily declared. The guys froze. "What?"

"I-it's nothing, yeah. I gotta go back to my base yeah..."Deidara zoomed out of Itachi and Sakura's base.

Sakura said, "Anyways..." she turned to Itachi, "Let's go shopping!"

"No." Sakura has this 'happy' face on.

"What?" she said angrily.

"I said no. Men do not go shopping."

"Then how did you guys get clothes?"

"Deidara the most 'artistic' that's alive in Akatsuki makes them." Sakura laughed at the mental picture of Deidara sewing... (A/N: Now he totally looks like a girl xD)

"Come on...please come with me?" Sakura did the puppy eyes x100000000000000000000000. A few minutes later, Sakura gave up. "Fine! Don't help a poor girl out you cold-hearted, stupid, idiotic, retarded bastar-" Next thing she knew, her back hit the floor.

"Next time you call me names you will regret it." Sakura blushed because of their closeness. She tried to push Itachi off but her arms are pinned down by him. She can't kick him because he is kneeling in between her legs.

"Get off."

"No."

"Get off now you stubborn bastar-" A large bang rang though the mansion sized house. One of their walls was shattered in front of them.

_青い空をずっと手探り __**Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri (Always grasping for the blue sky)**_

While Itachi was distracted from the bang, Sakura pushed Itachi off and away from her.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!!! ARE YOU IN HERE!!!!?" Sakura can clearly tell that it was Naruto that yelled.

"FOREHEAD GIRL!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!! DON'T YOU WANT TO GO BACK!!?" This time it was Ino...

"Itachi, we have to get out of here," she whispered and grabbed Itachi's hand to lead him though the back door. But the wall where the back door is just crumbled before their eyes...well Sakura's. There revealed a pissed off Sasuke and Kakashi. Sakura looked behind and saw Neji, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, and Naruto running into the room they are at.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Hatake-san...Otouto..." Itachi said. He must have recognized their chakra signatures. Sasuke growled and was about to charge at Itachi, but Kakashi stopped him.

"Sakura...you're part of Akatsuki now, right?" Kakashi asked.

"That's right." Sakura showed them her ring.

"I guess...you really are not going to come back." Sakura nodded.

"No, I have decided...I'm going to stay with the Akatsuki." Sasuke was shaking with anger by now, his sharingan flashed on and off.

"Maybe we have to get you back by force."

"That will be true, if you even suceed that is," Sakura said. Sasuke decided to interrupt Sakura and Kakashi's conversation.

"And why is that bastard blindfolded?"

"He's going blind Sasuke..." Kakashi answered.

"So I'm going to fight him when he's not in his best shape? That won't do any good for me!" Sasuke said.

"I will change that very soon...if you let me," Sakura said. "Kakashi, Naruto...why didn't you tell me that Sasuke killed my parents?" Naruto and Kakashi's expression gloomed.

Sasuke smirked. "I guess you remembered."

"Yes, very clear, bastard."

_恋をして終わりを告げ __**Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge (Falling in love, saying goodbye)**_

Itachi can tell that Sakura's chakra is dramatically rising with fury and anger. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Sakura. You can't fight blinded by rage." Sakura took a deep breath.

"Right, I can't let the death of my parents affect me in a situation like this." Sakura made a handseal of Naruto's favorite move. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A dozen clones appeared and circled Itachi and the original Sakura in a defensive position. "Now if you will let me finish my job..." Sakura untied Itachi's blindfold. "Don't open your eyes just yet. Turn on your Sharingan." The others figured what she was trying to do. Healing his Sharingan. Everyone started attacking, but Sakura's clones won't let them get near. Her clones gained her inhuman strength which made them hard to get to her and Itachi. She began to heal the damaged Sharingan.

By the time the Sharingan was healed, the last clone was gone. Sakura did another Kage Bunshin. "Turn on your Mangekyou, just don't use it," Sakura said. Mangekyou is more complex than Sharingan...which took her longer to heal. She had to stop part way when her second batch of clones disappeared.

**Sakura! I learned another Jutsu in which I can go out without making you lose your chakra, instead it has a time limit. I can only go for about two or three hours! You have to say Inner Sakura, Kai...with the seal of the tiger.**

_Go ahead now! _In her mind, she saw Inner Sakura perform the jutsu's seals by looking at the scrolls that have been locked in her mind. After a few minutes performing the long list of seals, Inner Sakura said, **"Now."**

"Inner Sakura, Kai!" Sakura said with the tiger seal formed. Inner Sakura appeared beside Sakura, except she has an Akatsuki cloak on.

**"I'll keep them occupied, Outer." **Inner Sakura performed some more seals. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **Kohaku, Akane, and a blue falcon with ice blue tipped feathers on the wings. **"Kohaku, Akane, Aoi. Don't let them get near Sakura or Itachi." **(A/N: Aoi means blue...or green. But in this case...blue.) Kohaku used feathers that became razor sharp when combined with his spead. Akane blew fire while Aoi blew cold wind to form ice. Aoi froze Naruto's clones while Kohaku slices though them, shattering the clones into pieces.

_誓うことは今日が最初の__good day** Chikau koto wa kyou ga saisho no GOOD DAY (With a vow that today's the first good day)**_

It has been nearly five hours since the battle started. It was already noon.

**"Sakura...my time is up..." **Inner Sakura said.

Her chakra was deathly low when she completed healing his eyes. "Y-you...can...u-use...your...e-eyes..n-now..." Her voice trembled and barely audible. Itachi opened his eyes. Everything looks so clear. "D-don't kill them...please...but you...can...k-kill Sasuke..." (A/N: O.o Sakura wants Sasuke to die.) Itachi caught her and lifted her up bridal style. Since Sakura's chakra is deathly low and can kill her, Itachi used a medical jutsu that he learned in when he was an ANBU and transferred some of his chakra to Sakura while the falcons protected them. Once Sakura's chakra level is out of the death range, Kohaku crouched beside Itachi and he climbed on with Sakura still in his arms.

"Foolish little brother...if you wish to kill me...fairly, follow me without your retrieval team," Itachi said in his deep monotone voice, and with that Kohaku took off into the air. Akane and Aoi did the same. (A/N: I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!) Before anyone can stop Sasuke, he dashed towards the direction the large birds. Miles away from Itachi and Sakura's Akatsuki base, Sasuke halted to a stop and landed a good distance away from Itachi.

"Let's settle this once and for all...aniki," Sasuke said.

"Otouto...you cannot defeat me." Both disappeared in a flash. They reappeared as their kantanas clashed creating a velocity of such power that the ground around them collasped, trees snapped, and the pressure created winds of great force that the birds flew away in a frantic state (except Kohaku, Akane, and Aoi). (A/N: Exaggerated too much?) Sasuke took out a kunai and stabbed Itachi near the heart all in an instant. Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke cussed. It was a clone and he couldn't tell the difference. He searched for Itachi's chakra, but it was everywhere, meaning his speed is so fast that he can't pin-point where he is. Suddenly, he felt a sharp hit to his stomach and coughed up blood. Then felt another hit to his face as he was sent flying. As Sasuke's back slammed into the great oak tree, the impact shattered the tree in half. He fell to the ground and coughed up blood. He staggered a bit before standing on his two feet. He wiped the blood that was trickling down his mouth.

"The fight starts now," Sasuke smirked.

_桜まで風の中で揺れて __**Sakura made kaze no naka de (Everything, even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind)**_

The sound of Chidori pierced though their ears. Sasuke has been truly weak without the curse seal. He definately lacked the strength that Itachi have. He definately lacked the speed that Itachi have. He definately lacked the _natural _talent that Itachi have. He has to rely on others to help him. Itachi does not, though his parents would punish him if he did the smallest mistake which made him cold. _What have I been doing the past years with that snake bastard that is **weaker** than Itachi...or should I say was since he's dead. _Sasuke mentally cursed. Itachi was about to strike but was stopped.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke called as Itachi was thrown back. Itachi's hand stinged, he was burned. While the two brothers fought, Inner Sakura appeared in a puff of smoke. The summonings were surprised.

**"Shhh...I'll summon your healer instead of me doing it because this jutsu is the one that uses Sakura's chakra and she's low on chakra," **Inner Sakura said. The birds nodded. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

At the same time the healer was summoned, Inner Sakura disappeared. As the smoke disappeared, a large snow white falcon with a red tear-dropped shaped jewel on her forehead and soft golden eyes.

"Well isn't this a surprise...I was summoned when Sakura is well-trained medic," the white falcon said.

"Well, Sakura used up all her chakra to heal Itachi's eyes when the Rookie 11 excluding Sakura and Kakashi is there too, Hikari," Aoi said. (A/N: Hikari means light...for her healing powers.)

"And I see that Sakura is the patient this time...rare..."

"Maybe later...after this battle is finished, you might need to heal Itachi. We do not want Sakura's partner to die," Kohaku said.

"Alright, I'll heal her right now. Then maybe Itachi later, if he gets seriously injured," Hikari said. The red jewel glowed and soon her whole body glowed a soft gold. Her beak gently pressed on Sakura's forehead. Sakura's body also glowed the same soft gold as Hikari. Sakura's chakra level began to restore at a steady pace, faster than a normal of course. Hikari's talent quickens the chakra replenishing process. The wounds from the kidnapping day began to disappear. When the last cut disappeared, Hikari lifted her head away from Sakura and the golden glow disappeared from both. Soon the red glow on the jewel diminished.

_そっと君に手を伸ばすよ__**Yurete sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo (Softly reaches out toward you)**_

Itachi saw a glow where Sakura is at. Before he noticed a blue falcon summoning that he does not recognize, now, a white one appeared. While he was distracted, Sasuke slashed Itachi's abdomin, which snapped him out of his train of thought.

"Keep your mind in the battle, aniki."

"It's rare for you to call me that...otouto." The battle continued on for hours. Both are tired. Itachi didn't eat anything since last night. His cloak was torn in random places and he has scratches and cuts. Just the slash in the abdomin was the most vital of the injuries inflicted by Sasuke. Sasuke's has more bruises than cuts since Itachi used taijutsu more. But he still has two broken ribs. Four ninja stars slid down Itachi's right cloak's sleeve and landed perfectly between his fingers. He threw them with deadly speed and accuracy. Sasuke managed to dodge half of the four. One sliced his cheek and the other across his chest.

Sakura groaned. She opened her eyes. She a blur of gold, red, white, and blue. As her vision started to clear, "Kohaku, Akane, Aoi, and Hikari?" she asked.

"Yes," all four said. She can hear clashes of weapons.

"Sasuke and Itachi are fighting...where are the others?" Sakura asked.

"We are several leagues away from your Akatsuki base. They will have a hard time searching," Kohaku replied. "Itachi said not to interrupt the battle." Sakura nodded and watched to battle.

_好きで好きでどうしようもない__**Suki de suki de dou shiyou mo nai (I love you I love you, it can't be helped)**_

The sun was setting, their injuries have doubled or maybe trippled. Their blood from the wounds dripped onto the ground. Neither body can take another wound without dying by the lack of blood.

"We'll settle this with our last hit," Sasuke said as he formed the handseals for Chidori, but it was more blinding and dark colored. The same as the chidori used against Naruto at the Valley of the Dead. (A/N: I think that's the spot.) Itachi also gathered his chakra to his right hand. Godly fire appeared on his hand. (A/N: I have no idea how this techique looks like since it was never shown.) A half minute later, they charged full speed towards each other. Both jumping, they launched their attack.

"Chidori!"

"Amaterasu!"

_それとこれとは関係ない __**Sore to kore to wa kankei nai (That has nothing to do with this)**_

------------------------------------

Here's the known list of summonings of Sakura's recent summons.

Leader-Xing-male-white with silver and gold feathers (mixed with white) at the wings, gold tipped feather tails, thin and long silver tails (like a phoenix, though colors vary), crimson eyes, a phoenix shaped red jewel on his forehead. (Very king looking yeah, if you watch or read Fushigi Yugi, the person with the Xing character on his skin is an emperor.) Strongest in every field in his falcon summonings. Other traits cannot be identified.

5th-Hikari-female-snow white, gold eyes, tear-drop red jewel on forehead. Besides her healing powers, others have not been identified.

6th-Kohaku-male-gold, amber eyes, 2nd rank in speed. Can strengthen the sharpness of his feathers and combine his speed to make swift attacks.

7th-Akane-female-red, orange tipped wings and tail, yellow-orange eyes, 2nd in fire, other than blowing fire of extreme temperatures, nothing is known of.

8th-Aoi-female-cerulean blue with icy blue tips, ice blue eyes (slightly glowing look), icy blue tips on tail, has ability to freeze things by dropping the degrees in temperature, changing the water vapor in the air into ice, or blow extremely low temperature air to freeze. 2nd in ice.

------------------------------------

Okay, so how was it? It's long...took me a long time to type lol. Please read and review.


End file.
